Muggle Magic
by minervamcgg
Summary: When Draco makes an abrupt exit Hermione is left alone and confused. But a tragedy brings them together for Christmas and Draco wants to fix her broken heart.


Hermione walked beside her mother has they left their local church. The Christmas service was nice enough, but she just wasn't feeling it this year. But then again, she never felt anything, ever. She had been left heartbroken when received the news that her father had died from a car accident only a couple of weeks ago.

With this being the first Christmas without him, her mother had suggested they attend church, just as they did every year as a family. She had never felt so lonely. Even during the time she had altered her parents memories, she still had Harry and Ron. But now they were both in serious relationships. Harry and Ginny were engaged and expecting their first baby. And Ron had purposely distanced himself from her, because his current girlfriend didn't like how close they were.

_Were._

Harry still tried to include her in most things, but Hermione felt like the third wheel. And in complete honesty she wasn't fond of the constant death glare from Ron's girlfriend, Sara. Despite Ginny's pleas she would politely refuse and stay at home with her cat, Chestnut and a good book.

There were times during her evenings in that she missed her ex-boyfriend, who had left her to take his career further. Of course, it didn't help that pretty much everybody frowned on their relationship due to their blood statues. She was heartbroken and alone.

She and her mother left the church after wishing their reverend a Merry Christmas and headed to her mother's car. Hermione was feeling the warmth in her chest from the wine she had been drinking at the fair before the mass. Her head was a nice kind of funny where she wasn't too drunk she didn't know what she was doing, but it would help her sleep tonight, ready for a day with her relatives before heading over to the Potter's.

"Can we call to his plot?" Her mother asked as they were nearing the path that lead to her father's place of rest. Hermione nodded, she didn't like cemetery's at all but she couldn't deny her Mums wish. They slowly walked down the path her the chill was starting to get into Hermione's lungs. She tightened her scarf as they stopped in front of her Dad's grave.

The Christmas wreath and the flowers that had been lay there earlier that day had already been graced with the frost of the Christmas air which glistened in the orange glow from the church.

"Merry Christmas darling." Her Mum said to the grey stone that bared his name. Hermione was sceptical about talking to inanimate objects but did the same for her mother.

"Merry Christmas, Dad. We miss you."

She heard her mother sigh and Hermione linked her arm as they stared down together. Her mother looked around to the sound of more people leaving the church. Some with children awaiting a visit from a very special man. Muggle magic had always been Hermione's favourite. Poor imagination.

"Oh." Her mother breathed and Hermione looked up to her.

"What's up?" She asked and noticed she was looking over her right shoulder. Her Mum smiled and that's when everything froze.

"Granger." Hermione stopped immediately to the familiar voice from behind her. Her mother had already turned around and Hermione caught the tug at her lips.

"I'll meet you by the car." She told her before turning around and walking off before Hermione could protest. Hermione turned around and her eyes landed on him. His hair was longer than the last time she saw him and he'd taken to scraping it back. He looked fatigued, like he had been having trouble sleeping too.

She found herself not wanting to move, because if she moved he might disappear. The mulled wine had gone to her mind, that was all - it wasn't real. It _couldn't_ be real. It was more muggle magic. She frowned and shook her head before turning back to her mother and chasing after her. It was all in her mind, her alcohol fuelled mind. His voice stopped her.

"Granger, wait!" He sounded desperate. This couldn't be real. It couldn't. He'd made his feelings for her perfectly clear. "Please." The desperation in his voice made her slow turn around. She stared and he stared back, waiting for her to make the first move just like he used to do when they argued. She found her voice.

"What are you doing here?" He moved towards her, but stopped when he saw her step backwards.

"I came home. I heard about-." He stopped himself when he saw the pain flash in her eyes. "I know how much he meant to you."

"It happened over two weeks ago, what took you so long?" She asked softly.

"I found out two days ago. I had to tie up loose ends and here I am." He breathed. Hermione noticed the heat from his mouth react with the cold Christmas air.

"Who told you?" She asked quickly.

"Weasley sent me The Prophet." She straightened.

"Ron?" Draco shook his head.

"His mother." Hermione frowned. Mrs Weasley had purposely sent Draco the Prophet? Why? Her head hurt, and she was sure it wasn't the mulled wine, although more of it sounded perfect right now.

"How long are you home for?" She couldn't tell if she was annoyed, upset, or a little relieved he was here. He didn't know how to answer her question. Hermione could tell because he started to look towards the floor and his gloved hand reached for his hair he and pushed it back.

"That... that depends." He spoke softly.

"On what?" Hermione shot quickly.

"On you." He shot back just as fast, looking up at her and steadying his gaze. He felt the air leave her lungs and she forgot to breathe for a moment.

"You left." She started. "You decided that-"

"I know what I decided." Draco cut her off quickly. Not wanting her to over think anything. After all, that's what she was good at. "But we can make mistakes can't we?"

Hermione didn't say anything. Instead she wrapped her arms around herself in attempts to warm herself. Draco used the opportunity to make his argument.

"Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life." He said softly, and Hermione's eyes lifted to meet his. "Since the day I left... I... I missed your smile." He said quickly and Draco knew if he wanted her back, she needed to hear this. No matter how cheesy it was. Her muggle novels made sure of that. He took a look at her, and let the words fall. "I missed your eyes, your breath hitting my nose in the morning. Your drive, your humour, and your perfume."

She rolled her eyes a little. But Draco knew she didn't like being complimented even at the best of times. "I miss your modesty." He said and she looked at him again. "Which is really frustrating by the way. I miss your witty, but albeit sometimes bitchy, clever comments and comebacks."

Had he had not seen the mist come from her mouth, then he might not have strained his ears to hear the slight chuckle fall from her lips.

"I'm sorry, Granger."

"What about your job, Draco." Hermione asked, becoming serious in an instant.

"I decided that my success in my line of work just isn't worth the loss on this side." He said softly, and he tried moving forward again and to his delight she didn't budge. "There's no point making it if I have nobody to share it with."

Hermione watched him carefully move towards her.

"I fought for you, Draco. I stuck up for you when people called you, and told me how stupid I was being. Then you left and I was made to look like a fool. All of my friends wanting to say 'I told you so.'" She said. "I don't think I can make that mistake again." She said softly and turned.

"No!" He said rushing towards her and pulling at her arm to turn to face him. The proximity was immense now, and both of them knew it. The mist from their breathes had almost tripled and awkward eyes were looking anywhere but at one another, but Draco was determined. "I wasn't sure before, and that's the truth." He breathed. He took a risk by taking a hold of her cheeks and making her look at him, and she did. "And here's the truth now. I've had a year of full of regret. It's you, Granger. It's always been you."

She was struggling. Her legs were numb and she was getting lost in his eyes like she had done a year ago. She could hear her mother's voice in her head 'He'll be back.', 'I saw the way he looks at you, give him time.', and 'I think it's meant to be.'"

"You have the right to tell me to piss off, but I love you." He breathed and she felt his hot breath on her face. She closed her eyes and felt tears prick the back of her lids. She sighed and stuttered, making sure this was the right thing to do.

Nothing in her mind told her to stop and then; "I love you too, Draco."

He let out a big sigh of relief and pulled her into him. They both inhaled one another's scent and stayed like that for a moment.

"I missed you so much." Hermione cried softly into his shoulder.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He said before pulling away and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small package that was wrapped in red wrapping paper and accompanied in gold ribbon. "Here."

She looked sceptical but took it from him and started to unwrap it. It was a deep green velvet jewellery box. She opened it to reveal a silver ring band.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you to marry me." He told her. "It's a promise ring." he said and she examined it, the word Forever engraved on it.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."He said has he took the ring and placed it on her finger.

"Merry Christmas, Draco."


End file.
